Me, Momoyo and bundles of Joy
by Area DeathStrike
Summary: Momoyo is finally belong to Yamato, and there something news from Momoyo. Yamato...I'm...Pregnant. Yamato life is now full of Joy
1. Chapter 1

Hey there

IMPORTANT NOTE: Majikoi is kinda not familiar in anime community so...I guess there not much fan that really like this so...

 **Should I continue this fanfic?**

This is not review bait

I'm asking if this fanfic is worth my time to write and worth your time to read

Tell me in the review section

Honestly...I feel ashamed for this fanfic, it's just bad in general

This fanfic story is after the 12 episode, plz watch the anime first for more infomation

-Here the chapter, hope you enjoy-

 **Chapter 1: Momoyo...I love you more than Hermit Crabs**

 _~~~~A lovely morning in Japan~~~~_

Ageha-san is taking care of Tachibana-san and Saki-san, it been 2 days since that last batle, Yamato is still doesn't know why Nee-san and everyone gone mad when he said "The people that I love and protect is Yadon and Karin" Yadon and Karin is his pet Hermit Crabs, nnow he have time to think about he feel even regret to said that, he also haven't seen Nee-san after that, Wanko, Mayuzumi, Miyako and Chist, is avoiding him, now he could only hang out with the boys in Kazama family, all though Yadon and Karin just crab they can love him back as much as a real person

Shouichi look over to Yamato-san

 **-Dude cheer up, after all we do save Japan**

Yamato signed back

 **-WHY DID I SAID THAT I LOVE CRAB MORE THAN THEM?**

Takuya walk over and sigh

 **-hazzzz you did said that very loud, and you said you love Yadon and Karin alot~**

Yonpakun and step in the room and shout

 **-YAMATO, i just download some really hot stuff wanna watch it**

Yamato plant his face to his palm

 **-Sorry Yonpakun, I'm not in the mood maybe next time ok now i just full of regret HAZZZZ**

Gakuto jumps over like a fox

 **-Yamato-san don't want it but I want cmon let's watch them Yonpakun**

~~~~ _Over to Momoyo at the river~~~~_

Momoyo thinks

 _ **He really said that, i don't understand what is going on, what about the 2 times he confess to me, he said he love me there and i said "I love you" Is he getting sick of me and deny me becuz i deny him twice, he always follow me like a little bro, Yamato you denied me ?**_

 _~~~~At Mayuzumi house~~~~_

Mayucchi look at Matsake

 **-WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YAMATO-KUN ?**

Matsukaze give Yukie a terrible advices

 **-Mayuzumi you got to confess your love to him sooner**

Mayucchi froze

 **-WHAT IF HE DENY**

Matsukaze screamm

 **-THEN MAKE HIM LIKES YOU MORE**

Mayucchi face start to blushing soo red

 **-That right he do like me but I'm over him now, and I think he and Momo-senpai is perfect, cmon Matsake let's make lunch**

~~~~ _Kawakami house_ ~~~~

Kazuko is sitting and wait for Onee-sama to come home, she thought

 _ **Yamato is seriously in love with Hermit Crabs, what about Onee-sama and me and the other, well I think Onee-sama is just right for him, well the floor ain't going to sweep it self**_

 _Kazuko signed and grab the broom ans sweep the floor_

 _~~~~Chirst home~~~~_

Chirst sit down and pick another movie, she thought to her self

 _ **Hmm, his feelings are true for Momo-senpai, I'm sure that Hermit Crabs is not the only things he care for, he does said he love Momo-senpai when she was down, what so ever I don't want to follow Yamato-san, maybe it's just too soon for me, I'm not ready, I think Yamato-san and Momo-senpai are meant to be together, how cute~**_

 _~~~~The base rooftop with Cookie~~~~_

Cookie cheers Miyako

 **-Miyako-san don't be mad at Hermit Crabs, they are kinda kawaii too**

 **-I'm not mad with them Cookie! I just don't know why Yamato picks Hermit Crabs, they are still animals they can't tell us that they love us, but people and people can, Cookie make me some Tabasco Popcorn plz**

Cookie instanly make a full cup of Popcorn, Miyako grab some popcorn

 **-Cookie do you think Momo-senpai and Yamato-san will be a cute couple ?**

 **-Of course they will**

 _~~~~A peaceful sunset near the river~~~~_

Momoyo stand up and walking back to the base, Yamato is going out the base to gets some air, they both got caught eyes, they both said

 **Nee-san-Yamato** (it's means they both says it at the same time)

Yamato start first

 **-Nee-san about the last time, I didn't means Yadon and Karin is the only things I care and love,...Nee...san**

Momoyo try to reply

 **-Yamato is it true ?**

 **-About what ?**

 **-You deny me**

 **-WHAT !**. Yamato is suprised with the sentence

 **-Nee-san i never deny you, I...I...couldn't**

 **Yamato-Nee-san** (again they both says it the same time)

Momoyo blush and look down and she scream

 **Yamato...I ALWAYS LOVE YOU**

He smiles alot that makes Momoyo happy too

 **-Momoyo...I love you more than Hermit Crabs**

It's make Momoyo soo happy she lauch at him hug him soo tight

 **-Nee-san**

He lost balane and they both felt, Momoyo is now on top of him, they gaze eachother pasionately, her lips has touched his they are now overwhelm with happiness ,Momoyo stop for a sec

 **-Yamato I'm soo glad that now you're mine**

 **-Me too**

Yamato whisper

 **-Momoyo you are my everything now**

 **-You too**

They continue the kiss after that they walked back to base with arms in arms, this is most amazing thing they have ever experienced...LOVE

 **~~~~~To be continue~~~~~**

 **( ' 3 ' )**


	2. Author Note

p style="text-align: center;"Hello again :3/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I know it've been a long time since I revisit and I know I'm a bad publisher/p  
p style="text-align: left;"And.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongI'm surprised... /strongstrongthat this one span style="text-decoration: line-through;"crappy/span fanfic of mine views exploded./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"and since now I'm in a better mood and more free time, I decided to rewrite this with better plot and more contents/p  
p style="text-align: left;":3 I'm wiser by mistake so this is just the begining./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Love, the Author/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
